


Do You Love Me?

by mediocrethot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Master/Pet, Sort of? - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, idek how to describe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrethot/pseuds/mediocrethot
Summary: Short drabble, master/pet Zed and KaynI literally have no clue what else to put lmao





	Do You Love Me?

Bow wow, bow wow. A pat on the head for each bark, whimper, or growl that came out of his muzzle, two harsh belts to the back for every word that clawed its way up his raw throat and writhed against his slimy tongue until it forced its way into open air. It had been ages since punishment was enforced; Zed wanted good boys, and Kayn aimed to be obedient ‘til the very end, even if it meant relinquishing his will, his voice, until he no longer retained any bit of humanity. 

Kayn had long forgotten how to use his hands, simple etiquette, and most of all, how to function as a human. His meals were filled by a schedule, a striking red steel bowl on the floor next to a water dish, and he ate the one way he knew how: sloppily, mouth-first, so grains of rice stuck to his cheeks and thin strips of meat dangled halfway out of his mouth and clung to his chin. He sat idly by his master, waiting for the next command, hoping for a small game of fetch where he would awkwardly and painfully limp on fours as fast as he could to get the ball. If he was still a person, he would recognize the way Zed smiled resulted from his anguish rather than his obedience, but that understanding had dissolved many months ago. 

He did not resonate with the revolted countenance of his master’s students; rather, he whined softly and cocked his head at them in dim-witted ineptitude even as he received a hard, disgusted boot to the ribs or head whenever he wandered out of his room and around the dojo. Kayn recognized only his master and his leash, and perhaps even what assuaged Zed whenever he was aggravated. 

So Kayn stuck with familiarity: the pacifying incense from Zed’s meditation sessions that lingered in their shared room, the shallow, permanent indent he made at the foot of his master’s bed, the sadistic way Zed loved to brush his fingers gently against his neck before yanking his collar tighter while they fucked, the spirit-sucking chain that tethered him to the middle of the entrance hall-leaving his naked flesh much exposed to passing glances-whenever Zed left on a trip, and most of all, the contusions from crawling around all day that bloomed on his knees and shin bones like deformed carnations.

_ Beautiful.  _ Between every kiss, every hushed whisper pressed flush to his yellowed and purpled skin, Zed murmured a word reserved for him and him only, healing wounds faster than Kayn could relish in the tingly sensations he felt every time his master brushed his lips against tender meat and cracked bones.  _ Beautiful.  _ It was throatily uttered with the uneven texture of taste buds grazing his face, savoring his salty tears, lapping at the curves of his jutting cheekbones, the hollow of his feverish cheeks, and the corners of his dessicated lips. 

_ Beautiful. Kayn, you are so beautiful. So beautiful.  _ Perhaps this was the reason why he remained obedient, faithful to the end.  _ I love you, Kayn.  _ Perhaps. 


End file.
